The Melancholy of Muffy
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Muffy just caught another boyfriend cheating on her! She's pretty damn fed up with these city boys, and standing on a bridge in the middle of a storm seems okay, but then Jill comes along and drags her away! Secret Santa present for Kuruk!


**Heeeeyyyy~! I'm back! And I'm back with a Christmas Secret Santa Gift foooooorrrrrr... _Kuruk!_ Merry Christmas! I hope there is enough angst for you!! It's a tad short, so I apolagize in advance. Anyways! On with the story!**

**Title: The Melancholy of Muffy**

**Setting: Forget-Me-Not Valley (Another Wonderful Life/DS Cute)**

**Pairing: None (implied Muffy x Jill... if you squint reeeeallly hard)**

**Characters: Muffy, Jill (mentioned Griffin, Rock, Lumina)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

The Melancholy of Muffy

Here I am, once again, on this god damn bridge. The rain is soaking through my pale blue jacket and my scarlet dress, and dampening my wavy golden curls. The icy droplets are stinging my face, and I could care less. Another one. Another boyfriend who was cheating on me. What the hell is wrong with city boys? They are all like "Oh, I love you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" and then you find out they are sleeping with your best friend, your sister, and your cat. It's ridiculous! I stare out at the dark murky ocean. Dark and murky, like my dark and murky heart. I've had like… a gazillion and a half boyfriends, and all of them end up cheating on me! I look over the dark murky ocean and see part of the dark storm clouds that are already partly overtop of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Really, does everything have to be so god damn dark today? Sigh…

I glance down at the navy blue river just beneath me. I see my reflection, morphed by the storm, and morphed by the turmoil spiraling around inside me. My hair is almost straight from the tears of the clouds now (tears of the clouds? That was amazingly poetic… since when have I been poetic?), my dress is very ruined, and my emerald eyes are dull and lifeless. Well, they are kinda lifeless; there is certainly a good amount of anger in them. Damn city boys and their damn inability to keep their hands off of anything in a skirt. The wind has begun to pick up at an alarming pace, and the rain is falling in much larger droplets and much harder as well. The storm is picking up really fast… I might blow away. I'm starting to think that may not be such a bad idea. I fiddle with the corner of my tattered crimson dress and think. Why do guys like what they can't have? And what guys can't have is anything when they are with someone. But seriously, why can't the just be content with what they've got. And now I noticed that lukewarm tears are streaming down my cheeks. And you know, the boys here would be nice to date too, but they've all got someone else they are chasing after, or _hopelessly _chasing after, like in Rock's case with Lumina. And then there is Griffin. He's nice and smart and funny, but he's way older than me. He's more of a… really awesome friend. I guess. I dunno. I'm just so fed up right now and-

"Muffy?" A cute little voice interrupts my train of thoughts. I turn quickly and look into the amethyst eyes of the newest member of our little village.

"Jill?" I say, staring at the slightly shorter brunette girl. Her petite frame looks like it's going to be blown away at any moment.

"Muffy, you shouldn't be out here! It's a terrible storm; you might get hurt!" She yells over the raging winds. Jill quickly grabs my hand and pulls me away from the wooden bridge.

* * *

"So Muffy, what were you doing out there in the rain like that?" Jill asks me as she makes hot chocolate. I'm now sitting in front of a nice warm fire. Yay. I wonder what would happen if I jumped into it…? I glance at Jill, who is now staring at me. I guess I'll answer her question.

"Uh, well, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with three other women… at the same time." I explain. Jill's eyes grow, first wide, probably at the mental image she has just received, then sad.

"Aww, I'm sorry…" Jill tells me sincerely. I can pretty much tell she's sincere, since she was sincere about everything; she never lied. And what is with her voice? She sounds like a little girl; actually she looks like she's no older than 16.

"Ah, well, what's another guy to add to the collection of bastards I've gathered up over the years?" I say in uncharacteristically bitter voice. Trust me; you'd get bitter too if you were in my shoes. Jill smiles a cute little sad smile. She hands me the now finished hot chocolate.

"Well, you know, the best remedy for a broken heart is spending eating chocolate and spending some time with your friends." She tells me, in her cuddly little voice. I smile a little.

"Well, standing alone and being depressed seems to have gotten me this far already." I say.

"But it's never fun being depressed."

"Neither is finding your boyfriend cheating on you… for the 100th time."

"Mmm… I guess you've got a point there." Jill giggles. Jeeze… she really is like a little kid. We sit there in silence for a while, sipping our hot chocolate. When I finish, I slowly stand up.

"Well, this was lovely. And now, I have to go back to the bar to set up for work." I say, stretching my arms up above my head.

"Oh, it was fun! I had a great time talking with you." Jill laughs. I smile at the girl.

"Yes, I suppose it really was nice, hmm… Next time I'm depressed and thinking of standing on a bridge in the middle of a hurricane, I'll come here instead, mmkay?" I tell her, walking to the door. As I open the door and begin to leave, I look back and see her waving at me, her amethyst eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. I wave back, and walk out into the storm.

'Well,' I think, 'that was a lovely visit.' Jill's a nice girl; acts like she's 10, but nice none the less. I giggle, my bubbly personality returning. I'm kind of glad Jill found me on the bridge. I was very depressed. Ah, and the bitterness is back. I sigh wearily as I walk, the wind blowing my golden locks around haphazardly. Stupid boys… I glance back at the little farm I had just left. Jill, what a good person... I giggle again. Hmm… maybe I should just forget about guys for a while.

* * *

**Alrighty, sooooo... that's it! I hope you enjoyed this Kuruk; I tried very hard to write this. So a super Happy Christmas to you, and a Merry New Year!**


End file.
